Pokemon Stone and Marble
It's the 9th generation of Pokemon. It's called the Cephas region. It will be released sometime in the Winter of 2025 *Pokemon Amie will be modified and add more features. *The character customization will be more expanded than before. Not only it will have a boutique and a apparel shop, where they have more gender natural outfits. It will have a mini shoe shop and accessory shop where you buy tennis shoes or earrings. It also has a hair salon where you can dye your hair in an unnatural color such as pink, blue, green, white (Sliver), purple. They have bald, buzz cut, mohawk, messy hair, curly hair, pixie cut hairstyles. *There will be 104 pokemon. *There will be less legendaries (Two main legendaries, a third legendary and one mythical) * The tutorials will be optional. * There will be male fairy type specalists *Professor Saffron is a female professor who will give you 3 new starters. *The evil organization is Team Quartz. They're planning to steal all the fossil pokemon so they'll do experiments on it for thier own personal gain. Their leader is female and her name is Crystal aka. Crystalline. *A Ground and Rock Eevee is introduced in this region. *This region mostly takes place in United States (since Unova, which takes place in New York) *There will be a prehistoric like route and city where all prehistoric pokemon lives. *There will be more pokemon with gender differences than in Sinnoh and Kalos. Gym Battles 1. Sandy: She uses Ground type pokemon. She's an excellent digger. You'll get a shovel badge and a chance to use Dig. 2. Whimsy: He uses Fairy type pokemon. He's a magician. You'll get a magic wand badge and a chance to use Dazzling Beam. 3. Katie "Katie-Bug": She uses Bug type pokemon. She's a entomolgist. Rumors that she may or may not be related to a Bug Catcher. You'll get a Bug Royal badge and a chance to use Bug Buzz. 4. Ricky: He uses Rock type pokemon. He's an excellent archaeologist. You get fossil badge and a chance to use Rock Tomb. 5. Seraph: She uses Fire type pokemon. She's a trained firefighter. You get a Flaming hose badge and a chance to use Flame Charge. 6. Ulric: He uses Water type pokemon. He's a lifeguard. You get a raindrop badge and a chance to use Hydro Cannon. 7. Tyler: He uses Flying type pokemon. He's a pilot. You get a airplane badge and a chance to use Sky Drop. 8. Diskin: He uses Dark-type pokemon. He is a goth poet. You get shadow badge and a chance to use Dark Pulse. You can have a gym rematch postgame along with the Elite Four. Elite Four 1. Gretchen: Poison type. She's very interested in nuclear technology. 2. Trinity: Psychic type. She's the first blind elite four but she can tell what's going on around her since she's a seer. 3. Duncan: Fighting type. He is a skilled samurai. 4. Sherwood: Grass type. He's a bulky lumberjack. The Champion Dallas: He's the who specializes in Steel, Electric and Rock. Protagonist *Gemma *Jasper Rivals Perrine: She's a cheeky and naughty tricky girl who loves to play pranks on people and pokemon. Damien: He's also dark, brooding and mysterious. His emotions are like a stone gargoyle and doesn't care about anything but battling. New Trainer Classes Cat Lady: Female only trainer who specalizes in feline pokemon (Purugly, Perisan, Delcatty). Pretty Patisserie: Female counterpart of Male Chef Trainers. List of Pokemon List of Pokemon in Stone and Marble Category:Pokemon